10 Things About You
by NuitNoirechan
Summary: When they have this many things odd about them, it's hard to find just ten to list. Well, this is Wonderland. There isn't a normal person anywhere. At least they've got positive traits too. Drabble collections of 10 (in some cases 5)
1. Ace: Too cheerful

**This is going to be a collection of short drabbles. Please understand that I have played the games and that I know these characters very well. I also am translating the manga. I know their stories, I know their personalities, and I hate OOC. Please, PLEASE do not accuse me of being OOC.**

**Before anyone asks, I'm going to write them the way they appear in the games.**

**This collection is also posted on my Lunaescence account under the name NuitNoire.**

~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~

It's almost scary; he never seems to lose that smile. He could be cutting down an enemy and still be grinning- she's seen it happen before.

Like right now, for example.

"Hey, Alice, how about we get something to drink?" suggests Ace, giving her that perpetual grin. The blood dripping off his sword and coat doesn't seem to bother him a bit. "I could really use something cold to drink right now!"

"… How about you get cleaned off first?" she answers flatly.

"Eh?" Only now does he notice all the blood. "Oh, hmm, maybe you're right. Ahaha, okay, I'll do that! Then we're off to get something together!"

Alice sighs. "Fine, fine…"

"Cheer up, Alice! It'll be a date, so enjoy it, ahahaha!"

"Ugh…" His enthusiasm, rather than being contagious, is draining her of energy…


	2. No sense of direction

**This was originally written as reader insert, this collection, but I edited it to be Alice. No, I didn't just replace everything with her name and the correct pronoun, I did indeed edit the drabbles some. (although I missed something until a reviewer pointed it out; thank you for that)**

**These are DISCONNECTED drabbles. They're going to range from cute to sexy (NO LEMONS) to cracky to funny.**

**I own nothing here.**

~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~

"… Ace."

"Hmm? What is it, Alice?"

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE?"

"Ahahaha, no idea!"

Of course. For the umpteenth time he's gotten lost and has gotten her lost with him.

If he were to show any remorse at all, maybe Alice could forgive him. But no. Instead…

"If we keep going, we'll get somewhere eventually!" Ace laughs, hand firmly around her wrist and not even slowing down. "I always get lost, but I always get where I'm going even if it takes twenty time turns or more!"

Infuriating, this man is. "Ace, just let me lead, will you!? I'm begging you!"

"Aww, but I'd rather you beg somewhe-"

"No. Just no. I want out of this forest as soon as possible, so you'd better let me lead or else I'm not going anywhere with you for quite some time."

Alice can almost _hear_ his pout, even though you can't see it. "Fine…"

"Thank you."

"Oh yeah, you should take that shortcut, it's-"

"**No.**"


	3. Good at cooking

**It seems that italics are different between websites... something that was formerly in italics decided to glitch up weird. Ugh, things that were not MY mistakes keep cropping up. Meh.**

~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~

Perhaps she should have expected it. He is, after all, always out on his own when he is lost. But somehow… Alice just never considered the fact that Ace might not be half bad at cooking.

Or rather, actually _good_ at it.

"Ahaha, what's that face for, Alice?" he remarks. Since he's once again gotten lost, the two of them are sitting in front of a campfire somewhere in the forest.

"No matter how many times I eat food you make," Alice replies in a deadpan voice, "I will never fail to be amazed that you can make something so tasty." Granted, his repertoire isn't huge, but what he does make is always delicious. Proof is in her hands.

Ace's grin only grows. "Experience is the best teacher!"

"I can think of three people who experience doesn't matter with when it comes to food. Ace, seriously, you _are_ good at cooking. You even described why you used each ingredient in this stew. And I actually enjoy the food you make."

"So you'd even eat roasted rabbit?"

"… Like I've said before, no. Not a chance."


	4. An impressive fighter

**Ugh, I've been ignoring this site. Yes, I have been writing still, but not as much. School and work take it out of you, especially when one's super early in the morning...**

**Anyway, excuses aside, here's the next chapter. Again, this is the edited version of what I put on Lunaescence. And again, if you don't believe it's the same author, you can contact me there; I used the name NuitNoire.**

~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~

"Ace! Stop that right now!"

"Ahaha, training's good for the body!"

"Are you even listening to me!? Put your sword away right now and stop being a distraction! Where do you think you are!?"

The Tower of Clover, to be exact. Since there is just one role holder who can match Ace's ability with bladed weapons, Ace loves challenging said role holder- even if he's working.

True, watching the fight is like watching an intricate but deadly dance, but considering Ace has already gotten Gray to swear- a difficult task to be sure- Alice knows that it's about time to break up the fight. Unfortunately, managing this is nigh on impossible.

But even as she thinks this… she finds herself staring, entranced. The way his sword sings through the air… the perfect blend of carefully calculated movements and of automatic actions and reactions… the fun Ace is clearly having… it is all hypnotic.

"Ace! Stop this! You're interrupting my work!"

Julius' shout from beside Alice breaks the spell and jolts her to her senses. It also effectively halts Ace, although he does whine about it.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Julius asks Alice several minutes later while she and Ace follow him to his room. "He's an idiot, but standing and staring at him isn't going to stop him."

Ace, walking beside Alice with hands behind his head, grins down at her. "You were staring at me again, Alice?"

"I was not." She turns up her nose. There is no chance of her telling anyone she was spellbound by the fight, or rather Ace fighting, especially not when he himself is right next to her.


	5. Not altogether sane

**Hopefully I'll be able to update more often from now on...**

**After Ace's set of 10 will come Peter's, followed by Vivaldi's. She'll only have 5 and they won't be romantic, but I like hers a lot.**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~**

"Do you love me?"

She's heard the question before. Ace is the sort who needs constant affirmation of that fact. And Alice has asked him it on occasion as well.

Never has he asked it to her while holding his sword to her throat, of course.

Somehow she's not scared. Meeting his gaze isn't hard- in fact it's much easier than it should be. She doesn't say anything, doesn't even respond except to quirk a brow at him.

Ace's grasp on sanity is tentative at best; Alice has accepted that. Perpetually attempting to escape his role has affected more than his sense of direction, although that might have been bad to begin with. And this entire world is crazy. That's why, even though both the question that he's repeating and the sword to her neck are serious, she isn't worried.

"Yes, I do." The words come easily.

His grin widens. "Good to hear it. I love you too."

As his lips meet hers, his sword not moving from her throat, Alice dwells briefly on how the absence of Julius had once affected him so much he was worse off than this. And she decides that she wants to mean even more to him than that.

If Ace was lonely and even more lost than this without Julius around, she wants him to be truly unable to live if ever she isn't around. To love someone like Ace, Alice figures she can't be very right in the head either.


	6. Bad at giving up

All right, so persistence is a good quality overall. Even Alice has to admit that. Unfortunately, in Ace's case, this persistence is better described as "stubborn as a mule."

When he's lost, he doesn't give up trying to find the right path, even though this means he just gets more lost.

When he's fighting, he doesn't give up until either his opponent is taken care of or until someone stops him- _not_ until he's too beaten up or exhausted.

When he's flirting with her, it takes repeated harsh words and even avoiding him to get him to stop.

And when he's arguing with Peter over her… well, Vivaldi's methods are usually the best.

**Bang.** "I won't let you near her! You'll only get her lost."

_Bang._ "Ahaha, but Alice comes with me and helps me find the right road!"

**Bang.** "I'm not talking about getting lost on a path and you know that. XXXX Knight, you need to leave Alice alone and stop clinging to her."

_Bang._ "Such language, Mr. Peter! Are you suggesting that I XXXXX?"

"! If you even consider-!"

_**CRACK CRACK**_

"Will you two shut up and stop embarrassing me!? We're in the middle of town!"

"Ow… Alice, that hurt!"

"It was supposed to. Now put away those guns and I won't have to throw rocks at you two again!"


	7. A good memory

**If you're wondering, yes, Ace really is good at memory games but sucks at all other games.**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~**

"So tell me," Alice remarks. "Why do you have no sense of direction when your memory's this good?"

This isn't the first time she's played memory games with cards with Ace; he's won almost every game. One or two times and she'd be calling it luck, but now she's just starting to wonder if he's cheating. Then again, she doesn't think he's quite clever enough to do that.

"Just because I get lost a lot doesn't mean I have a bad memory," answers the Knight. He flips over and matches another pair, setting the cards beside him with a grin.

"I'd think it would say something about your ability to remember instructions and landmarks… But since you never pay attention to those in the first place, I suppose it makes sense." As Alice speaks Ace matches two more pairs. She doubts this is even luck- his luck is terrible.

He just laughs at her words. "But it's more fun when you can rely on your own senses and abilities! Traveling's fun!"

"… You don't _have_any sense."

"Ahaha, that was harsh!" Ace misses a pair at last, so it's Alice's turn.

She only makes two matches before she misses, and Ace finishes up the game. Once again he's won by a landslide. Once again Alice can't fathom it.

"Can we play another card game?" she questions. Any other card game she'll win at, since Ace has terrible luck and game sense. Memory games are the only thing he's good at.

Again, Ace laughs. "Sure! But no embarrassing punishments this time! You're always in a bad mood after we play memory games and give me awful punishments when I lose at other games."

Small wonder why.


	8. Perverted

**Think Ace isn't a pervert? Think again. He was perfectly willing to "do it" in front of Vivaldi and Boris. In fact, he's probably the biggest perv in the whole game, beating out even Blood. At least Blood stops when told (usually).**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~**

Calling Ace a pervert isn't an accurate description. One has to call him an _open_ pervert to really describe him.

"Ace!"

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"You know full well! Now get your hand out from under my skirt!"

"Ahaha, Alice, you don't need to whisper here!"

"There are people around! Don't you even care!?"

"Nope!"

"Well I do."

"Okay, okay."

She's left in peace for a little while; not long. This man doesn't care that they're at tea with Vivaldi and chooses to do whatever he pleases.

Vivaldi's threats to behead him for sexually harassing Alice (not even "in public," just "at all") earn laughter from the irrepressible Knight. Alice contemplates leaving, considering that his comments are even getting improper, but he'll probably just use that to his advantage. And so she remains.

And really wishes she didn't have to deal with his openly roaming hands.


	9. Clumsy

"~~~~~!?"

"Ahahahahaaa!"

"What the xxxx are you laughing about!? How the xxxxx is this funny!?"

"But it's not like we're in any danger!"

"WE'RE FALLING OFF OF A WATERFALL, HOW ARE WE NOT IN DANGER!?"

How anyone can be clumsy enough to slip and fall down a waterfall is beyond her. Ace, however, has managed to do so, and what's more, he's taken Alice with him.

And so they are falling, falling, falling.

… What's most pathetic is that this has happened before.


	10. A knight after all

**And thus ends Ace's portion of this collection. Next up, Peter, the adorable and innocent rabbit who is so very misunderstood by most fans.**

**... Heavens above I loved his Normal world Toybox no Kuni route. That had the cutest End~ (But the Mermaid End maid me want to cry...)**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~**

Sometimes, he doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut, or keep his hands to himself, or stay on the right path (actually, that's all the time). And there are plenty of times that Alice wants to smack him for showing her up, causing trouble, giving someone or other a headache…

But there are still those rare times when Ace reminds her that he is indeed a knight. It's in the little things he does. Not when he says, "I should do such-and-such because I'm a knight!" Instead, it's his light-hearted compliments, his automatic gestures and his warm smile that remind her.

And just like a knight, he's always there when Alice needs him, always ready to sweep her off her feet and carry her away.

Not like she's going to let him get away with something like that anytime soon, of course.


	11. Peter: Crazy- in love at least

**Ah, Peter rhyming. I can't stand it. It's fine when it's just a line or two, but he really just speaks in a polite, almost whimsical style, rather than rhyming everything.**

**Someone asked if Boris could be next. He won't be for a while; I already have a LOT prewritten, as in the next three and a half people. After Peter is Vivaldi (non-romantic), followed by Blood, Elliot, the twins, Pierce, and THEN Boris. And I'll be honest... I don't like Boris. But I'll write him just as well as I do everyone else.**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~**

"Alice!"

"GEH!"

Cue one leaping rabbit, a tackle hug, and a hard landing on the ground.

Alice supposes that she should be used to this by now, but… how can _anyone_ get used to _this_!?

"Peter, let go!" she demands with the little air his tight grip allows her to take in. "You promised… not to leap at me like that!"

"I couldn't help it!" is his response. He sounds both hurt and overjoyed as he adds, "It's been too long since I've seen you last!"

Peter has one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders, an embrace for lovers. But they are not lovers, despite what this rabbit may wish otherwise. She supposes that she should pity him at least a little… then again, he's given her too many headaches with his overzealous pursuit of her. Pity is impossible.

Stifling a sigh, Alice doesn't bother removing his arms. He won't try anything, anyway. "I haven't left the Castle, Peter."

"I'm sorry I've been so busy, my love! And you know you don't have to work as a maid! Work separates us- ah, it is a terrible thing being in the employ of the Queen of Hearts, that terrible tyrant-"

"I hate you."

"EHHHH!?"

As crazy as he may have been and as deeply as he may have loved her, no one got away with insulting Alice's female friend.


	12. A germ hater

Perhaps he could be called a mysophobiac, but it doesn't seem like it's a psychological fear, in Alice's opinion. Peter just takes wanting to be clean to a rather extreme level.

"Indeed, I am a cleanliness-loving White Rabbit!" he says now to a laughing Ace. Alice has lost count of how many times she's heard him say that. True, rabbits seem to like being clean, although she didn't think it was to this extent.

Peter continues, "I won't stand for you touching Alice with your dirty hands! Remove yourself from her presence at once and cease polluting the air around her!"

"Ahaha, but Mr. Peter, she doesn't consider me dirty! Do you?" Ace turned that overly bright smile on Alice.

All the time she's spent dealing with these two hadn't been for nothing. "Your mouth certainly is," is her deadpan response.

"What!? What has this filthy knight done with his mouth to you, my beloved Alice!?"

Trust the Rabbit to misunderstand. While of course Ace laughed harder than ever, Alice felt her face flush as she snapped, "Nothing physical, stupid Rabbit!"

"Please die, Ace, that your germs may die with you."

… Another day, another fight.


	13. A rabbit for all occasions

**It's very amusing that there is a role holder who wants to hug bunny!Peter. If you can guess who without my telling you or without having known previously, then kudos to you :)**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~**

There was one thing about Peter being a rabbit that Alice loves more than all else, and that is his "rabbit form."

Soft, fluffy, and very nice-smelling (like soap, thanks to him being a clean freak), hugging him like that is nicer than hugging a stuffed animal. Well, since he isn't stuffed, she _is _hugging an animal.

Hugging one at this very moment, in fact. Peter, who likes this very much, is more than willing to turn into rabbit form just because Alice wants him to. It certainly makes feeding him little treats fun rather than embarrassing annoying.

"Hey Peter…"

"Hm? What is it, Alice? I'm all ears!" Even his voice is cute.

"Next time we see winter, will you let me carry you around in rabbit form again?" Alice asks. "You're very warm and I like holding you."

Peter's ears, which are standing on end, quiver in delight. "Indeed! You may carry me whenever you wish!"

"Then you'll be my Valentine's bunny as well as my Easter bunny~"

Alice is pretty sure that he's about to overheat from that happy blush.

**Extended Ending**

"But Alice, can you try to avoid-"

"Yes. That was a little unsettling, last time." Too bad she isn't the only one who considers Peter cute when in rabbit form.


	14. Clever

**Insults. They're fun sometimes.**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~**

Peter calls other people fools often, especially Ace. Considering his own intelligence (and pride), Alice supposes that she can't blame him.

She _can_, however, smack him upside the head whenever he gets too rude, which is often, sadly. "Peter, can't you be a little more original?" she sighs as she watches Pierce scurrying away from Peter's drawn gun. "You're smart enough to think of a few more insults. If you're going to be rude, at least be creative!"

He blinks at her as he lowers his gun. "I'm not a rabbit with a large vocabulary… but I suppose I can…"

"At least let them know that you've noticed them enough to think up new insults."

"But I don't want to waste my time on-" Alice's flat stare cuts him off and he reconsiders. "… Do you have any suggestions, Alice?"

"Hmmm…" Tapping her chin in thought, she replies, "How about using words like 'simpleton' or 'ignoramus' or 'imbecile'? Or with some people you can use sarcasm."

Eyes lighting up, Peter says, "As expected of you, Alice, coming up with so many synonyms and ways to insult a person! Your natural propensity for insults shows!"

"…" If she hadn't just realized she had walked into that one, she would be offended.

_'I think I'm just ticked that he's right… and that his influence has brought this side of me out so much.'_


	15. Clingy, Kissy

**Peter's one of about four people Alice could safely curl up in bed with and not have to worry about her innocence. Ironically, two of the others are Nightmare- a dream demon/incubus- and Julius, whom she actually shares a bed with when staying at the Tower. Don't let the first Country of Hearts manga fool you; Julius only has one bed and that's the one in his work room.**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~**

The very first time Peter kissed her, Alice punched him into the wall; that was hardly a kiss anyway, considering he was force-feeding her something.

Every time since, it has only been because she's let him. Then again, ever since she's given him permission to kiss her at all, he's been begging for more all the time.

Peter's clinginess seems to have gotten worse; Alice supposes that it's only to be expected and that it's her own fault anyway. She isn't too upset as long as he doesn't try sneaking into her room.

(Sadly, he does this a lot anyway.)

Her attempts to do laundry with the Castle maids are made all the more difficult by Peter clinging onto her waist and glaring at the maids who get "too close" to her. At one time they would have been frightened by this, but now they're giggling.

"I'm so pleased you find my suffering amusing," Alice says sarcastically to them. None of the maids are at all offset by her words, a proof of their trust in her.

"But love is such a wonderful thing!" one sighs, the others nodding agreement. "For His Excellency White to want to be so close to you so much is just a sign of his deep love for you!"

Peter, his head almost on Alice's shoulder, gives her a bright but condescending smile- the latter isn't directed at her but rather at the maids. "That is exactly what it is! You see, Alice, even these foolish maids understand! It is a simple concept indeed!"

"It's a simple concept that makes my work quite a bit harder," is Alice's flat reply. "Peter, let go before I pull your ear. I have work to do. Save it for later and quit avoiding your own responsibilities."

His ears droop, but he reluctantly lets go, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he does. "Fine, I'll save it for tonight…"

With an absent nod, Alice continues with her work, not seeing anything odd about that statement- Peter does like to sleep in her room, and that's all. Nothing else ever happens. Of course, she forgets that this isn't necessarily how it might sound to others.

"Miss…"

"Hmm?"

"You really do love His Excellency if you're sleeping with him!"

And Alice slaps her forehead, both in amazement and to hide her blush.


	16. No sense of taste?

**A/N: Because an uncertain Peter is ridiculously cute. xD**

**… Peter's drabbles seem to be getting longer than Ace's. Author's preference it seems… Sheesh.**

**~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~**

Now that she thinks about it… she's never heard Peter comment on things he actually _likes. _Aside from Alice of course, considering that he proclaims his love for her at every opportunity.

"Peter, are the cookies good?" she asks with a little trepidation. She's given him a small basket of cookies, which of course was accepted joyfully, and is watching as he eats one.

"They're delicious," he assures Alice to her relief. And then he continues, "They must be, since you made them!"

She blinks. "… That isn't what I'm asking, Peter. I want to know if you like them."

Although he's confused for a moment, Peter answers, "I'm very thankful that you gave them to me, yes…"

He's not getting it. This isn't the first time he has seemed to lack a personal opinion on the flavor of a food. "Peter, do you think that the flavor of those cookies is good? Not because I made them or gave them to you or anything else- is the taste of those cookies to your liking?"

"I- I don't dislike them-"

"But do you _like_ them?"

Peter falters again, this time failing to answer. Pushing aside the thought that he looks much too good even when conflicted, Alice says, "I've asked this before and never gotten a good answer. Peter, I'm trying to find something that you like so I know what _specially_ to make for you. I know you'd enjoy almost anything I would make for you, but I- I want you to really like them-"

Okay, she doesn't think she's getting through to him. One last try. "I want you to tell me if you enjoy the taste of that cookie."

For several long moments, Peter says nothing. He stares at her; his gaze moves to the cookie in his hand; and then he runs his tongue over his lips.

"… It's… it tastes… good… I think…" His words are slow, hesitant, as if he's still thinking them over.

And Alice smiles, a relieved sigh leaving her lips. "Thank you."


	17. Like snow

Like snow, he's cold, but in Alice's opinion the similarities don't end there.

He's the White Rabbit, and his fur is cloud white. It's as soft as clouds look, Alice decides as she runs your fingers through it. Just like snow and the clouds from which it falls, his fur is a pure, unstained color, with light grey shadows where the light doesn't hit directly.

And Peter is pure as well, his love emotional rather than physical, his gaze focused. He is not fall**ing** snow, but fall**en** snow.

It's especially easy to compare him to snow as she carries him around town through the snow. Peter is worried that she'll slip without him there to support or catch her, but Alice has assured him countless times that she'll be careful, if only because she doesn't want to drop him. The two of them now sit together on a bench, Peter on her lap.

"It's such a beautiful day," Alice remarks, clutching the Rabbit in her arms closer for warmth. "Cold but fresh!"

"And it's just you and me, Alice!" squeaks Peter. His adorable voice is so different from when he's in human form that it's almost impossible to recognize it.

Smiling, she nods. "No one to interrupt us… certainly not one person in particular…" She doesn't want to see that Knight anytime soon.

A snowflake lands on Peter's nose, making him sneeze. "Snow is so cold and wet. It's a dangerous form of precipitation, even if you say it looks lovely… but!" He perks up and squirms from her hold to hop several paces away. Turning around, he says, "Against a white backdrop, your beauty is even more obvious!"

Typical Peter, yet the compliment makes her blush. In this silent white world his words sound all the more earnest. "You too," Alice replies. "Human or rabbit form, you look very good against the white."

And yet she doesn't want him to be all white. She want to see him stained with some color, with **her** color, so that she'll never lose him against this white world, against any other color.

But she know not what her own color is.


	18. Trouble

"Peter, what is this?"

"… Umm…"

"_Why, _may I ask, is there flour over the _entire_ kitchen? Why are you even in the kitchen, for that matter?"

He shifts a little, ears twitching guiltily as he pulls off his powdered glasses. The usually pristine White Rabbit is covered head to toe in flour; it seems he'd dropped a bag of flour, which isn't something that Peter would do unless he slipped. He isn't clumsy, even if he's a real cause of trouble sometimes.

Alice supposes she'd rather see everything covered with flour than with blood; white is more Peter's color than red, after all, despite that he wears a red jacket. And flour is much less disgusting to clean up than blood as well.

Shaking her head, she walks further into the once spotless kitchen, taking care not to slip in the spilled white powder. Alice pulls out her handkerchief and begin wiping Peter's face free of flour, saying to the sheepish Rabbit, "Don't worry, I'm not angry. If anything I'm amused."

"A- amused? I'm pleased to hear you say that you're amused, but what about this amuses you?" He's confused now, his brows furrowing over red eyes. Right now those eyes are the only color on his flour bleached face, making them stand out even more.

"It's not a typical thing," is Alice's answer. "Sometimes seeing you flustered is a good thing, since you're always so collected. Besides," and she pokes him in the chest with a smirk, "Now you can hide that black chest of yours. [1]"

"I am not a black-chested rabbit!" Peter answers, as she expects. "I am a pure white White Rabbit!"

"That's for certain. You're covered head to toe in flour."

Peter's certainly trouble, but it's (almost) always the good kind.

~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~{}~

**[1] Peter has been called the "Black-chested White Rabbit," meaning he's actually not a "white" rabbit- he's actually dark or evil and isn't a good person. Alice calls him "Pure Black Rabbit," early on, before changing her opinion. Oh, and Nightmare calls Ace the "Black-chested Knight" because Ace isn't entirely pure xD**


	19. Innocent

It's a surprise to some, but Alice has to admit, Peter's quite innocent. At first he came across as a pervert; now, however, she's been forced to change her opinion… especially after Peter missed Ace's not-so-subtle hints about the details of her relationship with the White Rabbit.

And so Alice has decided to find out for herself just how innocent Peter is, leading to her current position. That is to say, she's trapped him: Peter is flat on the floor with her straddling him, hands beside his shoulders. There's hardly a centimeter between her nose and his.

To say he's shocked is an understatement, because he's failed to form a coherent word for almost the last minute. Finally, Peter gulps one last time and says, "Alice… what are… you doing?"

"I wanted to know how innocent you really are," she answers with all the nonchalance in the world. "And so I've decided to perform a test."

"A- a test?" He colors, meaning he has some idea of what she could be talking about.

"Yes indeed." Her smile turns sly and she leans over so that her nose is brushing his as she murmurs, "A test of innocence. Now, tell me… if I were to undo my collar right now, what would you do?"

Peter's blush darkens considerably. "T-t-t-to do what!? You mustn't, Alice!"

"Ohhhh? And why not? Maybe you want to instead?"

"That's not what I said!"

"Or how about if I were to undo your shirt instead?"

"Wha- please do not!"

"Why not~?" And just to pressure him for an answer, Alice reaches for his collar.

A moment later, Peter has rolled over so that he's the one looming over her. You're startled but not displeased. Perhaps he's going to be aggressive beyond just kisses…?

"You mustn't expose yourself needlessly! It's improper! And for you to- to do the same to me is just- embarrassing!"

… Or maybe not.


	20. Faithful

He's a pain in the neck on his worst days and the sweetest person she's ever met on his best. Peter can be her pet and stuffed animal or her human love, whichever Alice wants- all she has to do is ask him to change forms.

And it's all and only for her. Although she dislikes it when he draws his gun randomly, especially on the maids or soldiers or on some innocent person, she knows he'll never so much as point that gun at her. More than likely he'd rather point it at his own head than at Alice… and she thinks it's also more than likely that that's what he'd do if she ever left this world.

It's occurred to her more than once that the reason she fell for him is the reason he can be so annoying at times: his continuous shower of affection that sometimes earns him a pulled ear when he's too much is what softened Alice to him in the first place.

As she sits and stroke his hair, Peter's head on her lap, she thinks of the times she's been jealous. He's a very good-looking man, smart and with power both physical and in rank. It's no wonder that other girls have fallen for him- for despite his cruelty to the rest of the world, this _has_ happened.

At those times, Alice wants to hit him- has hit him, in fact- and yet as soon as he turns those adoring eyes on her he's won. Right now for example; she's stopped stroking his head and ears, which seems to have confused him.

"Is something wrong?" he asks as he blinks up at her.

"Nothing at all," is Alice's answer. Smiling down at Peter, she says dreamily, "Everything's wonderful."

"What are you thinking about?" is his next question.

She sees no harm in answering. "I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have someone as faithful as you love me."

Peter blinks once, twice. Then he sits up and throws his arms around her, beaming. "You're so adorable, Alice! I love you so much! Really, truly love you!"

Although the spontaneous hugs can be a bit much at times, she just smiles and return the embrace. He's not perfect, but he's as close to it as she can imagine.


	21. Vivaldi: Beautiful

Alice can't help but stare at her, this lovely Queen of Hearts. She's not simply pretty; she's downright gorgeous. Slender, elegant, with perfect skin and features and just the right touch of makeup, Vivaldi is a perfect example of a beautiful and mature woman.

She sips her tea with all the grace her station implies, calm and seeming at perfect ease. While Alice knows that Vivaldi is known as a "Tyrant Queen" and has quite the temper, this evening she shows none of that. Perhaps it is because it is evening, or perhaps because she has her tea. It may even be because you are there as well.

If Alice wore that dress, she would probably look silly. Vivaldi just makes it all the more beautiful. Red also suits her so well, while Alice looks positively ill in the color. It's too mature a color for her.

"Alice, are you going to drink your tea?"

Vivaldi's warm, rich voice interrupts her thoughts, making her blink. "Drink my…? Oh, yes, of course." She lifts your teacup to take a hasty sip even as she speaks.

The Queen of Hearts chuckles at her response. "You're so very cute, Alice." She lifts a manicured hand to cup the Outsider's cheek, gently stroking the skin. "Our dear Alice… we are always so pleased when you join us for tea."

Her smile is as warm as her voice, making Alice smile in return even as she blushes. Vivaldi is beautiful, but she is most beautiful when she smiles, rather than when she is cold and playing her role.


	22. Dangerous

**Ack! I know people love Vivaldi, but these aren't yuri! I don't write yuri! Meep! oAo! She has friendship only routes, which I love- well, some of her Ends with her bro are a little more than that, but they're 3P, so there's that. QuinRose doesn't do yuri and nor do I, guys~!  
**

**Anyway, enjoy this next chapter. Two in two days, I'm spoiling you all~**

**~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~ ~0~**

_'She isn't called the Tyrant Queen for nothing,'_ Alice thinks as she enters the throne room. There are pools of blood on the floor, the soldiers' weapons are stained red, and Vivaldi is in a foul mood.

"We are displeased with all our servants," she huffs, pacing. "They cannot do such simple tasks…!"

"Vivaldi, what's the matter?" Alice calls out to her. Even in her worst tempers she would never harm Alice, for one very useful fact: the sight of her always calms the queen down.

It does so now, Vivaldi's face brightening as she hears Alice's voice and sees her approaching. "Ahhh, Alice!" is her joyful cry. She strides towards her with outstretched arms and embraces her. "We are so pleased to see you! Our day has been horrible and we have been forced to execute more soldiers than usual to improve our temper. Yet as you can see this has done little to help…"

Avoiding looking at the bodies around her, Alice gives Vivaldi a stern look. "Vivaldi, what's the matter? Did someone drop your tea or break a rose today?"

"No! It's far worse than that!" In Alice's ear, she murmurs, "Our favorite plushie was injured by a careless maid! We cannot forgive such a horrible act!"

Alice stifles a sigh. Such a thing is near the top of Vivaldi's list of crimes.

"How about we fix your plushie together?" she suggests as she pries Vivaldi's off of her and takes her arm instead. She was probably still working, but right now a break wouldn't be a bad thing. "That way we'll also be able to spend time together."

Vivaldi looks positively thrilled. "Yes, yes, this is a wonderful idea! We shall retire to our room, and you shall entertain us!"

As fearsome and dangerous as Vivaldi is, she's pure sweetness with Alice.


End file.
